runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
How to Roleplay Super Powers
This is a guide which displays special powers, their rules and capabilities. Telekinesis Telekinesis is an infamous, brutual, and complicated power within this universe. Some notable users of Telekinesis are Sylar, Mason, and Viola. For the most part, telekinesis is an auto hit. An auto hit is basically a insta hit, which is a term in common roleplay. Attacks such as a bind, throw, push, grab, choke, etc, are auto's. However, attacks can be more avoidable if the telekinetic sends a wave at them/explosion. Telekinesis is everywhere, its an energy which is very similar to the Force, as seen in Starwars, which explains the auto hitting. How can auto be avoided? An auto can be avoided if the opponent of the telekinetic has some sort of protection against telekinetic energy, which may stop telekinesis altogether. Such power must be leveled out, and it comes in rarity. For the most part, most telekinetics will only be able to move small objects with their mind, such as pencils, paper, or even a glass cup with a lot of focus. Then, if the telekinetic manages to reach basic level, it would require many months, possibly even years to reach advanced level. Mastery, and ultimate level could could take up a life time, to even lifetimeS. If the telekinetic has some sort of aid, such as Sylar, who has intuitive aptitude, it can help greatly to progess in the power, but even then, it would still take a long time. Sylar, luckily has had intuitve aptitude for his entire life time, which allows him to use telekinesis far easier than one who just obtained intutive aptitude. In the event that your character has reached basic or advanced level telekinesis, he/she should be limited to it, such as needing large amounts of concentration for large feats, or it makes them fatigued when they use telekinesis, or overall don't spam the telekinesis, only use portions of it, and use more when needed, so always hold back with telekinesis, if the outcome of the situation may be your characters death, it is up to you to measure what she/he will do, however they should not do it too easily. Telekinesis is also only obtainabe at medium-high ranks in the group chat. 'Similar Powers to Telekinesis' Air manipulation is similar to telekinesis, however it is more visible, and is slightly weaker. If there is no air, the user may not be able to manipulate air, unless he/she can generate air. Gravity Manipulation is also similar to telekinesis, and can be as brutal as it. Enhanced Durability Enhanced Durability/ Super Durability is the power which allows users to take more punishment than their species can or compared to other species. It is up to you to decide the user's level of durability, whether they could survive bullets, or handle tanks. However, super durability also can translate to disease resistance, and temperature resistance. For the most part, there is always something that manages to get past the users durability, which should always be present, whether they are weakened by blunt/piercing/ a special item. 'Similar Powers' Pain Tolerance is a bit similar to enhanced durability, except that the user may not feel pain, but is prone to attacks, such as a zombie. Altering Powers This includes: *Quantum Manipulation *Mathmathics Manipulation *Reality Warping *Magic *Cartoon Physiology *Science Manipulation *Telekinesis(to an extent) *Object Manipulation *Energy Manipulation ( Certain Types) The list goes on, but these are some examples. With these powers, the user can potentially manipulate the very fabric of reality, which can result in deadly outcomes. If the user finds most tasks to be easy, even against reasonabily difficult obsticles that even other powerful heroes could not achieve/do it with ease, then there might be a problem with their level of power. One should look into it like telekinesis, if you are very powerful, then you must be able to hold back unless a being of your level can handle you equally. If this power is constantly spammed in ways that the opponent could not handle, or the situation, then it will not be fair for the rest, and you will need to lower your characters power level. For the most part, altering powers can only be stopped by other altering powers. Fighting Skill Although this may not be a power, h2h combat, and physical fighting are important factors to a fight, and if one fighter is more skillful than an other, the fight can be in favor of the skilled fighter. Being a skilled fighter allows the user to handle beings that are much stronger/fast than him/her, under the right circumstances. Being a skilled fighter also allows the user to predict his/her opponents movements/attacks, as well as counter/dodge them. The user can be defeated, but if very skilled, they could hold their own against threats that other untrained powerful beings could not. Stealth Skill This may not be a power, and this is similar to fighting. Being stealthy without super powers allows the user to sneak past obsticles such as cameras, people, dogs, etc, if they are trained well enough. If one is skilled enough, they may be able to sneak past things with super natural senses. However, they can be detected if the targets are keen enough/aware.